Maximum me, if only!
by Person95
Summary: They left. And it hurt. But I'm here to make a new beginning.' Maximum Ride was left by her flock and captured by the school. What happens when they throw her into a family with even more messed up pasts then her. WARNING! Not supposed to be funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Here is what I was thinking when I decided to write this:**

'**That was sad. I'm going to share my sadness and make other people sad! GO ME!'**

**That was it... except the GO ME! part.**

Nobody cared. That was all I thought. Nobody cared. Everyday I sat in the same corner yet nobody cared. Everyday I cried for the same reason yet nobody cared. You may be thinking, 'There's no way that that can be the same Max that fought white coat after white coat. The one who killed Eraser after Eraser.' Well, news flash. It is.

All it took was one mutant boy, and of course one mutant girl to bring me down. Of course that would mean a lot more if somebody cared, if anybody cared. You care don't you? You want to know what happened to make me, Maximum Ride, cry. Of course you do, you're here for the story, doesn't matter who got hurt along the way, as long as it is a good story.

Sad, depressed, broken. Me. I'll give you your story! I'll give you a damn good story too! Doesn't matter what her name was, she came. And when that god damn girl came! Well, she brought sorrow, tears, and anger. Only to me.

To everybody else she was a ray of sunshine, casting eternal happiness for everyone. Her long brown hair, her deep green eyes, her beautiful body. That was what they all saw. Not me, I saw her for what see was. A monster. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little. She was nice enough at first, almost too nice.

So nice in fact, that I didn't even notice her taking the flock away, person by person. Until she was the flocks leader. I first noticed when I saw my boyfriend, Fang, kiss her. Not like the Lissa incident where she kissed first, but after a long speech, made by Fang, about why that girl was better than Max could ever be.

Then the first set of tears came, and they came again the next night, and again, and again, and again. So many times I lost count. Nobody cared. Hell, I cried in front of Angel and Nudge and they acted like it was no big deal

One day I woke up and the flock was gone. A simple note was all that was left.

_Max,_

_Were gone and don't look for us. We don't want you. You don't want Nickole. It seems simple. Leaving you was the only answer. Go to the School, it's the only place that might want you now._

_-Members of the new flock._

So I didn't look, didn't turn myself in either. Until the flyboys over powered me and took me to the School. I would like to say, the flock was there, Nickole had turned on them, they love me and want me back, they're sorry for all that they said and we escaped and lived happily ever after blah, blah, blah.

But that wouldn't be a good story would it?


	2. Pain

**Hey! Updating here!!!!!! Okay... read... and review.**

Pain. It was everywhere. Blood stained the normally while walls. _My blood_. Everything hurt. After the school took me they did a series of messed up tests on me. More messed up than usual. The worst part was they didn't keep there experiments on leashes so several of the horny teenager experiments came and visited me often. At first I fought, but then I realized that it did no good so I stopped struggling.

Most of the time I thought of the flock, actually it was the only thing keeping me going. Pathetic: I know, sad: definaltly, true: without a doubt. But after a year... Well, you try being here for a year with only Pain as your company! I lost hope to say the least.

I had just got beaten to crap by a bunch of flyboys. Ironic isn't it? The great Maximum Ride, killer of flyboys- now they get there revenge. Do you want to know the best part? I got a new power, only this power means they can beat till the sun don't shine and I'll still be able to walk away. Oh, all the pain of five fights with no escape of death. Perfect.

Jeb walked in with Jack and Maria right behind him. Jack had visited me often to say the least, (read the first paragraph if you forgot already!) and most of the time he brought company to either, A. watch or B. join in. Maria was his supposed 'wife'. They have relationship problems.

"Hello Maximum. Today you only beat 40 flyboys. Yesterday it was 60. Maybe we need to step it up a notch?" Jeb said.

"Bite me," I answered.

Jack growled. "I'd be honored."

"Unfortunately," Jeb interrupted, "some higher ups have a different idea for you Max." I raised an eyebrow at him. Not once in the year I've been here has anything changed... First operations. Second run. Third meet Jack and his friends. Fourth test against other experiments. Fifth get beaten. Sixth fight flyboys. It's always been that way. Why change it now. So that's what I asked.

"Maximum, we do not question our higher ups, that's something you need to learn," Jeb replied followed by a kick to the gut. Like I needed it! I could barely walk strait as it is.

"Get up!" Maria snarled at me. Roughly she grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, black dots swam in front of my eyes. Most of the walk consisted on her pulling me through the halls and yells of 'Hurry up!' and 'Move faster!'. All of which did nothing to increase my speed but instead slow it down.

Finally we reached the room at the end of the building. Jack pushed me in there and said, "Have fun, _Maximum_!"

I got to my feet and looked around the room, a man with blonde hair and green eyes stood by a desk sharpening a knife. He froze when he saw me. Another was an african-american women with high cheek bones and a beautiful body. Three more people ran into the room, two men and another woman. I can't tell you what they look like because I started to sway and my eyes started to black out parts of the room.

It hurt to concentrate on anything, yet I managed to choke out, "You guys aren't going to fight, kill, or rape me are you?"

The blonde one answered. "No."

"Good." I let my only escape from Pain swallow me, my best friend, Unconsciousness.

**Just incase you want to know, I'm listening to 'Pain' by Three Days Grace right now... Hence the chapter.**


	3. Don't care enough to name this chapter

**Just incase you want to know, I'm listening to 'Pain' by Three Days Grace right now... Hence the chapter.**

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! :D**

When I woke up the smell of antiseptics hit me head on. But unlike every day I wake up in the School I was semi-comfortable. I didn't open my eyes but I assessed my surroundings. There were about five other people in the room, they were arguing about something pointless. I was sitting in a plush bed, the kind where you can jump on it and you won't spill the wine on the other end. Nothing else stood out so I turned my attention back to the argument.

"She's a threat!" one guy yelled.

"We don't know that yet, they obviously want her here for a reason," a kind voice said, I immediately liked him.

"Yeah, they either want her to kill us or they want us to kill her." This voice was of a woman's, but it was sharp and mean.

"That's not true, remember Gregory. He wasn't sent here to do either, just to help us," another woman's voice said. It had power but was also soft.

"Why don't we just ask her," a deep voice said. Okay, now I'm going to take a wild guess and say that her is me. "It's okay, we know you're awake."

I opened my eyes and sat up. The five people were watching me, it was easy to see which ones wanted to kill me and which ones didn't. The ones that did were the african-american woman, and a short, but still taller than me, built, brown haired man.

The ones that didn't were a girl with black hair, pale skin, and startling blue eyes and a tall, also built man, who looked like the girl except he was more manly. There was a blonde man who seemed to be the judge and looked impassive.

"Well," the short guy said/yelled.

"Well, what?" I asked.

"Are you here to kill one of us?"

I thought for a moment, did Jeb mention anyone I had to kill? I don't think so... "If I say yes..."

"Then you die," the blacked haired man said. He was the one with the kind voice.

I sighed, looking for a sarcastic comment but I couldn't think of one for the life of me. "I don't know. Well, I don't think so."

"See! She needs to die, what if she is supposed to? It's too dangerous!" The african-american woman walked up to me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the bed.

The blonde man looked like he was going to say something but before he could Jeb walked in with my two favorite experiments.

"Hello Maximum," Jeb said.

"Max," I growled back. "Just Max, _Dad._" I heard several intakes of breathe after my last word.

I saw Jeb sigh and then guess who walked in through the door, Nickole. That evil bitch! "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your Flock now would we Max?" Nickole asked.

"You bitch!" I screamed at her and lunged. If I had paid a little more attention I would have noticed the gun Jack was carrying. But since I didn't the black haired boy had to hold me back right before the bullet would have hit me.

I heard him whisper in my ear, "Calm down Max. You can get your revenge later, calm down." I followed his directions, not that I wanted to, and stared at Nickole.

"How are they," I asked.

"Fine. Did I ever tell you about how great Fang is in bed?" I could tell she wanted me mad and God was it working. If black haired guy hadn't held me back I would've attacked her again. He whispered the same thing in my ear and it worked immediately.

"Michelle, don't provoke her," Jeb said.

"Michelle?" I asked. She just grinned.

Jeb continued, "Gregory, I want you and your team to watch out for Maximum and train her. She'll be a viable asset to your team." Jeb turned to brown haired guy. "Martin, if you hurt Maximum at all, you will be dead. That goes for all of you."

Then they turned and left. Only then did black haired guy let go of my waist. "Max, do you care to tell us what that was all about?" the blonde guy asked.

"I'm as confused as you are," I reply.

"No, I mean, it seemed as if you and Michele had some history involving a flock?"

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and opened my wings. I sighed in relief, I hadn't stretched my wings in forever. After they got over the shock of my wings I told them about my past, the Flock, Jeb, saving the world, Nickole or Michelle, the note, getting captured, and then ending here.

By the end of the speech, I felt disappointed, disappointed that I didn't see who Nickole, Michelle, whatever the hell her name is, was. A spy. She was sent to destroy me and my flock. The ten words she said still got to me, _"Did I ever tell you how great Fang is in bed?"_ Did she even love him? Did he even love her?

"Well," the blonde guy said eventually.

"Well," I repeated.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." The black haired boy and girl smiled, but Martin and african-american woman didn't look so happy.

"What!" Martin yelled. The girl growled at me.

"Aw, come on Selina, you've always been a poor loser," black haired guy said to the african-american woman.

"That's because I don't loose!" she screamed at him. He just rolled his eyes. The fight seemed to carry on a bit but I guess the leader just lost it. Been there, done that.

"SILENCE!" he yelled. "We have a new member in our family. Not another word Martin." Martin snapped his mouth closed and silently seethed. "Let me introduce my family. I'm Gregory, this is Safire," he pointed at the black haired girl.

"Call me Saffy," she whispered to me.

"This is Indigo," he pointed to the black haired boy, who waved in response to his name, "Saffy is his twin sister, that is Selina, and that is, of course, Martin." Martin grunted and glared at me when I looked at him. Finally everybody left, except Martin.

"One day birdie, you're going to get it," he said, going for the scary calm voice. I couldn't resist, I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled internally. Ah, to finally see that hilarious look on his face. I did the only thing a semi-smart person would do, run.


	4. A different side

**forgot how much fun writing this fic is! Here's the next chapter.**

Now, I consider myself smartish. But it's times like these where I wonder about my brain. After running from Martin I realized I had no idea where I was supposed to go. So Martin caught up to me pretty quick... the fact he is part chetah didn't occur to me until later.

He had me his arm around my waist and picked me up so he could hold me to the wall easier. But as soon as I saw his face I couldn't help but laugh again- the look on his face after I stuck my tongue out at him was priceless. At first it looked like he was going to hit me, which caused me to laugh harder, but he didn't. Instead he smiled and said, "You are _so_ slappy."

It took me a moment to realize what he said, then I realized that slappy was a funny word and laughed harder. Now he looked like he was about to burst out laughing right next to me. "Stop it," he said. "I'm supposed to be angry at you!"

Then he started to laugh and ended up dropping me, now I was laughing and crying out in pain. This is one of my favorite moments ever, I thought to myself. I've never felt so care-free before, so- so much like a 15 year old. I stopped laughing before Martin and watched him. His face was so different than when he was angry, it was kind and safe. It reminded me of Fang.

Without thinking about it- just going with the flow- I curled up next to Martin and laid my head on his shoulder. Usually when I thought about Fang I would cry and have to hold myself. But now I have a shoulder to lean on. No matter how much it wants to kill me. Martin was there.

"How old are you?" Martin asked.

"Fifteen. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." We were silent for a while.

"Martin," I started.

"Yeah."

"What does slappy mean?" Normally I would never, ever, ever, never ask this question. But my pride seemed nonexistent when I sat next to Martin. I guess when you have two people with huge egos they cancel each other out.

Martin chuckled a bit. "It means your so tired you think everything is funny."

"That can't be right," I said. "I just woke up." He put his hand on my hair and stroked it softly.

He shrugged. Again we were silent a few more moments and he continued to stroke my hair. I never wanted it to end.

"You still awake," he asked.

"Never was tired," I answered.

He grunted and said, "If anyone asks what happened here don't say the truth."

"Why?"

"I have a reputation to uphold. I can't be know as the softie who let a fifteen year old get away scott free after she stuck her tongue out at me."

After he finished I looked up at him. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Suddenly my head started to feel fuzzy and my eye lids felt like 100 pound weights were on them. "Go to sleep," he whispered. I complied.


	5. Confrontation

**Next chapter! Want to know why? BECAUSE I COULDN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

When I woke up I was in a bed- I know, 'A bed. Really? Who would have thought...' but this was the second time I woke up in a bed during this whole year. I couldn't remember how I got here but I looked around the room I was in. It was different than the one I had woken up in before, the walls were a sea green and the floor was a dark brown type of wood.

As soon as I woke up, I was hungry- but I usually was and learned to ignore it. Except this time it was different from the other times I was hungry. I threw off the dark blue duvet and ran out into the hallway, nearly tripping on the chair that was lined up against the wall next to the door.

When I got out into the hallway I realized I had no idea which direction to go. It was a new set of hallways I had never seen before. Even though I had only moved a total of ten feet, I felt like I had just finished a marathon for mutants. With my arm around my stomach- as if squeezing my middle would in anyway help my burning hunger- I staggered to the left and went down the long and narrow corridor.

I must have randomly walked for five minutes until I heard laughing. Not evil laughing- most common here at the School-, happy laughing. I started walking in the direction faster. When the smell of food drifted my way I started running, my stomach leading me more than my brain.

Finally I reached the room. I opened the door and looked inside, making sure I didn't happen to find Jack's hideout. Inside Saffy and Gregory were sitting next to each other on the couch, laughing, while Indigo told a story to them. Martin was sitting on the opposite end on the couch trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh at the story. Selina sat on a stool next to the island in the kitchen- not close to anyone else. A serious face seemed chiseled into her face, like everything was the most important thing in the world. To be honest, she looked like an African queen. A lonely African queen.

As soon as I stepped full into the room, Selina was the first to see me. Her serious face turned into a silent snarl and her eyes had a look of pure hate that I usually get from Erasers. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Good to see you're awake," Gregory said. "I was starting to think you would never get up."

"Yeah," Martin snarled. "Now that she's here the party can begin." My eyes flew from Selina's hateful eyes- whom I had not yet broken contact with- to Martin's. I was surprised- and hurt, not that I'd ever admit it. But two can play that game. I glared back.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Saffy asks, obviously noticing Martin and my glaring contest.

"Yeah, I did." I turned my attention from Martin and his angry brown eyes to Saffy and her bright blue eyes. I gave a smile at her when a question occurred to me."What time is it?"

"Six o'clock p.m. Over twenty-four hours from when you arrived here."

I nodded my head and walked over to the island next to Selina. Before I even got there I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I didn't say anything to her at first, I just looked her in the eyes. Then I said, "I get it, your an outcast. Always under attack. But, no one owes you anything. I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass. Just.. watch your back.

"I created the Sound of Madness. Wrote the book on pain. Somehow I'm still here to explain that the darkest hour never comes in the night. You can sleep with a gun, but it won't help. I'm just so sick of this tombstone mentality. If there's an afterlife, then it'll set you free. But I know I'm _not_ gonna part the seas. And I'm _not_ going to be pushed around by a self-fulfilling prophecy.

"You think that crying to me, looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe you've been infected by a social disease. Well, then take your medicine. I've seen too much to think someone like you can define someone like me. Get over yourself."

Then I got food. At first it was deadly quiet, I just focused on the food in front of me so I wouldn't notice the stares. But when I turned around all I saw was Selina's fist. Time to show what I'm made of.


	6. RUN!

**OH YEAH!!!! I love writing this Facfic. Here's the next chapter, but I warn you, I don't pride myself with my fight scenes.**

Her fist connected with my face and a burn spread across my face. But I had bigger problems to worry about. I was planing out a fight pattern.

A fight pattern is like a gambling game; you anticipate your opponents moves and fight back with everything you got. Of course sometimes your wrong, thats the gambling part: you never know what you're going to get, you just try to guess and hope you're right.

That was what Jeb was trying to accomplish with all my fights with Flyboys. That and how to control my power. If you remember I had mentioned it in an earlier chapter but I had eluded to what it was. My power is self resurrection. I hate it because all it does is cause me pain. You think that with a power like that I'd be able to not feel any pain, but in reality it means I can die and feel all the pain I normally would, just come back for more.

After the punch I waited a bit before turning to face her. As my head turned I caught a glimpse of the others. Saffy and Indigo looked bored, Martin looked like he wanted to rip someone's throat out if Gregory wasn't holding him back.

"What do you say to that," she growled.

I turned my head back to face her. "I think that I'm not going to say anything. It appears you need me to _show_ you what happens when you mess with me." I smiled my most menacing smile- the kind Ari smiled when he had just beat up Fang. Then I brought my fist back and punched her nose. You barely heard the snap of her nose over the smack of my fist-to-face connection.

Apparently that made her mad. The next second I was pined to the ground feeling her fist hitting me on one side then the other. It was a very rhythmic punching pattern. That- may I say- is a very stupid idea. First of all, your opponent can tell exactly what you are going to do. Second it makes it very easy for your opponent to over power you. As her fist came down on my left cheek I grabbed it and turned her over on her back. Thank you, fight pattern. Maybe I should go to Las Vegas, try out my gambling skills and all... But back to the fight.

Her head was in kicking distance and if I wanted to I could seriously damage her brain. But that isn't Maximum Ride. So I straddled her this time and punched her about 2'' above the temple with enough force to knock her out. Except, she wasn't knocked out. That was impossible! Every experiment and human had a weak spot- 2'' above the temple, so why was she not unconscious?

While I was freaking out she pushed me so hard I flew into the cabinets. Then she came up and looked me in the eye, smiling this smile that was the exact one Nickole/Michelle had when she joined the flock. The same smile the director got when she captured me. The same one I had just smiled at Selina. That smile said, "You have no place to go. I have you right where I want you to be. All you can do is die." Some sudden rage exploded in me and suddenly I was on top and beating Selina like there wasn't any tomorrow.

Frantically Selina looked around the room, finding something to fight back with. But when she came up empty handed she looked at me, pleading for me to stop. Appearently she never had been on the bottom before. That made me punch her harder. At some point she stopped moving but I kept punching her, feeling the satisfaction of being the better one, the one who was winning for a change. When I stopped I looked at her, really looked. Somehow being the better one made me feel worse. I had killed the African queen. The one who had never been on the bottom. Shouldn't I feel better? Shouldn't I feel like the queen now?

I looked at her empty eyes where there had once been hate. But there had also been hope and love. I'm a monster. Tears rolled down my face, and I let them. I felt strong arms pull me off her, and I let them. I knew people were taking Selina to the hospital, and I let them. Just as long as the arms never let go.

Then the arms got tighter and tighter until I couldn't breathe. I was too tired to try and fight them. When I started seeing black dots in front of my eyes the arms let go as quickly as they grabbed on to me.

"Run!" I heard Martin yell. "Run!" It took me a moment to realize what was going on, but I got up on my feet and looked at Martin. He was standing there fighting Indigo. Indigo looked angry and betrayed. Martin broke eye contact and looked at me again. "Run!" he commanded, and I listened.

I ran from the room leaving everyone behind, even the food which I had originally gone for. Suddenly my hunger seemed like a lesser problem right now. I ran through tunnel and tunnel until I couldn't run any more. Then I broke down crying. Why did everything in my goddamn life have to be so goddamn complicated?! I pictured Fang's face in my mind, it usually calms me down. But now it did nothing to ease the ache in my chest. I thought of Martin and that made me angry at myself for leaving him behind when I could have helped him, when I needed to hep him. Then there's Selina... the African queen.

Lets just say I cried myself to sleep that night.

After a while I stopped crying and just listened to the silence. Silence was another one of my friends. It showed that I was safe, that I was alone. For that I was grateful. I can't believe how I acted before. God, what was wrong with me. Some people don't like me, yeah, I understand that, but did I go around punching them? I don't think so!

Before long I was thinking about the Flock. I knew I had to reach them and warn them about Nickole. Or Michelle. But would the Flock believe me? Probably not. I mean, they didn't even care about me when she was here. Why would they believe someone who they don't even care about? But it doesn't matter if they don't believe me. The point is I tried and even if I do fail, I tried and that's what counts.

Then my silence was broken. Steps sounded in the distance. They were getting closer. I brought my legs closer and tried to become so small I would just disappear. A shadow came at the end of the hall; all the person had to do was turn the corner and they would see me.

"Max," the voice whispered as they turned the corner. I didn't know how to react, so I didn't say anything.

"Max," they said again, "answer me when I talk to you!"

"Martin," I said letting out the breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah, who were you expecting?" He sounded truly perplexed.

I ignored this comment and cried, "Martin!" Then I jumped up and hugged him tight. It was like the last time we were alone, both doing things we would never do in public.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said hiding the blush creeping one his cheeks. "I'm glad to see you too."

Even though his attitude told you didn't want to hug he held on tight to me long after I loosened my grip.

"Now come on. We have to get going," he said.

"Are they angry at me?" I asked.

"You killed someone in they're family. What do you think?" Now he was leading me through some tunnels towards what I am assuming is the exit.

"Well, then why are you on my side?"

"I never really fit in with them," he said. Only it seemed like he was hiding something extra.

"And..." I prompted.

He got a hard look on his face. "And you remind me of someone I lost long ago."

"Who," I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I hadn't noticed how his face had gotten darker from when we started talking.

"Okay."

He took a sidelong glance at me. "Come on, lets just get out of here then we can talk about my past."


End file.
